


Icare et la quête vers le Soleil

by Icare



Category: Fictions Partagées, Icare, Metamorphoses - Ovid
Genre: Gen, Réécriture
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 20:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14027733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icare/pseuds/Icare
Summary: J'ai choisi de faire une réécriture du mythe d'Icare car la mythologie est un thème qui m'a toujours passionné. De plus, je trouvais que cette histoire n'avait pas été assez développé dans son sens littéral mais aussi métaphorique. Dans ce texte j'ai voulu mettre en avant l'excès de l'ambition et de l'orgueil humain qui finalement ne le mène qu'à sa perte. J'espère que vous allez apprécier mon travail.





	Icare et la quête vers le Soleil

**Author's Note:**

> J'ai choisi de faire une réécriture du mythe d'Icare car la mythologie est un thème qui m'a toujours passionné. De plus, je trouvais que cette histoire n'avait pas été assez développé dans son sens littéral mais aussi métaphorique. Dans ce texte j'ai voulu mettre en avant l'excès de l'ambition et de l'orgueil humain qui finalement ne le mène qu'à sa perte. J'espère que vous allez apprécier mon travail.

Icare, jeune paysan de Crète, avait depuis petit une ambition dévorante. Il voulait toujours dépasser les limites qui lui étaient imposées et faire mieux que les autres.

« - Fais attention mon ange, lui disait son père, ton ambition te mènera à ta perte. Tu finiras par perdre tes ailes. »

N’écoutant que ses désires profonds et son orgueil, il ne pris pas au sérieux les avertissements de son père. Lors d’une nuit, qui avait suivi une journée de dur labeur, il fit un rêve des plus étrange. Il était vêtu d’or et d’argent et drapé d’étoffes plus riches les unes que les autres. Il s’asseyait sur un trône gigantesque orné de joyaux rares et précieux. Il surplombait le monde et l’illuminait de sa lumière éclatante. Durant la journée qui suivit, il repensa tellement à ce rêve qu’il se mit dans la tête que c’était une vision prophétique qui lui avait été envoyé, et que son devoir était de l’accomplir. Il réfléchit pendant une semaine à la façon d’accomplir ce dessein.

Un jour, alors qu’il se baladait en ville, le roi fit une annonce. Un monstre terrifiait le pays et celui qui le tuerait aurait la chance d’obtenir la main de sa fille, la princesse. Icare comprit tout de suite que c’était un signe du destin, que s’il tuait ce monstre il pourrait épouser la princesse, et donc devenir le prochain roi. Il retourna chez lui et prit toutes ses économies. Il alla chez le tailleur, qui lui confectionna une armure; chez le forgeron, qui lui forgea une épée et un bouclier; puis à la taverne du village pour récupérer toutes les informations qu’il pourrait sur ce monstre. Il apprit que cet être répugnant vivait sur une île à quelques heures de bateau. Les uns disaient que c’était un homme transformé en bête féroce, d’autres un animal jamais rencontré jusqu’ici et certains croyaient à un fléau dont seul un Dieu pourrait en arriver à bout. Néanmoins, les rumeurs se rejoignaient toutes à propos de son crâne sur lequel deux cornes aussi massives et durs que le tronc d’une arbre se trouvaient.

Quelques jours plus tard il partit au port et acheta un petit bateau qui l’amènerais jusqu’à cette île. Il arriva et vit un jardin magnifique. Des fleurs de toutes les couleurs peignaient le décor meublé par des arbres immenses qui dessinaient plusieurs chemins. Icare en choisit un et marcha sur cette verdure luxuriante. Il cherchait des traces de cette bête monstrueuses sur le sol boueux. Le Soleil était invisible par dessus les branches des arbres. Il regardait donc les toiles d’araignées qui lui permettraient de se diriger. Les araignées tissent en effet leur fil face au sud. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il avait marché, il ne savait même pas s’il faisait encore jour. Il vit seulement, à un certain moment, une liane déchirée en deux. Il quitta le chemin qu’il avait emprunté et continua sur en direction de la liane. Il remarqua un morceau de terre retourné et sut qu’il suivait la bonne direction. Après plusieurs minutes, il trouva la forêt complètement retournée et abîmée. C’était un désastre. Icare en eut même de la peine pour cette nature si parfaite. Sa détermination fut encore plus grande et il se mit à avançer à grandes enjambées. Il entendit de puissants bruits de respirations. Il se tourna vers le bruit et y trouva une forme sombre, assise entre deux arbres. Elle avait un corps d’homme très musclé et une tête énorme de taureau. Ses yeux étaient d’un rouge sang. Son regard était brutal et sa bouche laissait entrevoir des dents faites pour déchiqueter. Des cornes majestueuses et pointues ornaient son crâne. Avant qu’Icare puisse échapper à cette vision monstrueuse, le Minotaure fonça sur lui. Il eu à peine le temps de l’éviter que la bête faisait demi-tour. Icare se mit à réfléchir très vite, il fallait qu’il trouve une solution avant que la bête ne l’écrase. Il évita alors le deuxième assaut de cette dernière et sauta sur son dos en pleine course. Il enleva son épée de son foureau et se mit à lui donner des coups dans tous les sens sans réel succès : sa peau était trop dur. La bête tentait de l’enlever de son dos et pendant cette tentative, le Minotaure se prie dans les lianes. Icare se mit à tirer sur celles-ci de toutes ses forces afin de l’étrangler. La bête ne semblait pas vouloir faiblir, alors Icare décida que lui non plus il n’allait pas faiblir. Au bout de dix minutes, le Minotaure commença à fatiguer. Ses jambes n’arrivaient plus à le soulever et il tomba, inconscient. Icare continua de tirer jusqu’à ce qu’il soit sûr qu’il soit bien mort. Après un certain temps, il lâcha les lianes et se leva pour contempler le spectacle. Épuisé par ce combat, Icare tomba sur le sol et s’endormit à côté du corps du Minotaure, encore chaud.

Le lendemain, il se réveilla et vit le monstre à terre, allongé de tout son long. Mort. N’arrivant pas à croire qu’il ai accompli cette tâche, il coupa la tête de la bête pour la ramener auprès du roi, et ainsi épouser la princesse. Il suivit les toiles d’araignées qui le menaient au sud où son bateau se trouvait, avec à la main, la tête de la bête. Lorsqu’il ressortir de la forêt, le Soleil caressa son visage et il ressentit un immense soulagement. Il reprit son bateau et fit le chemin inverse. Plein de boue, de sueur et de sang, il ne rentra même pas chez lui mais alla directement au palais du roi. Il demanda une audience auprès de celui-ci qui, lorsqu’il entendit l’exploit dont était parvenu cet étranger, le reçu immédiatement. Il l’amena dans son propre salon et le pria de lui raconter en détail l’aventure qu’il venait de mener. Icare s’assit, posa la tête du Minotaure sur la table et se mit à conter son histoire tandis qu’on lui apportait de la nourriture. Lorsqu’il eut fini, on l’emmena se nettoyer dans une chambre qu’on lui attribua et dans laquelle il dormit jusqu’au soir. On vint le réveiller pour le repas et on l’habilla de si belles étoffes que Zeus lui-même en serait jaloux. Il entra dans la salle à manger où le roi et la princesse se trouvaient déjà. On parla mariage pendant tout le repas.

« - Éclairez-moi mon chère Icare, dit le roi. À qui dois-je m’adresser pour célébrer ce mariage? 

\- Malheureusement mon Seigneur, ma mère est morte à ma naissance, et mon père est parti de ce pays lorsque j’étais en âge de m’occuper de moi-même. »

Le roi, attristé par cette nouvelle, pris Icare comme fils adoptif et célébra le mariage lui même. Trois ans après le mariage, le roi fut retrouvé mort dans son bain dans lequel il avait été ébouillanté. On accusa ses servantes, des soeurs, qui n’étaient en rien responsables de ce crime. Heureux de sa victoire, Icare se vit remettre la couronne et devint le nouveau roi de Crète. Il fit une déclaration au peuple afin de rendre hommage à l’ancien roi et leur fit la promesse d’être aussi bon et juste que celui-ci. C’est en effet ce qu’il fit. Il fut le meilleur roi et meilleur juge que l’on ai jamais eu dans le pays. Cependant il n’a jamais oublié le rêve qu’il avait fait. Il avait eu le trône mais il fallait maintenant dominer le monde qui l’entourait. Peu à peu, sa femme la reine et son peuple le vit sombrer dans la folie. En premier lieu, il posa sur le haut de son trône, la tête du Minotaure qu’il avait tué quelques années plus tôt. On a d’abord considéré qu’il voulait célébrer ce qui l’a permit d’atteindre ce haut grade, puis lorsqu’il a voulu attaquer les pays voisins, on a compris que son ambition n’avait pas de limite. Durant près de dix ans, il attaqua tous les pays voisins et imposa sa domination sur eux. Ce roi bon et juste devint un roi tyrannique et sans scrupules. Plus il possédait de terres, plus il voulait en conquérir.

Un jour qu’il avait conquis plus de pays qu’aucun roi auparavant, la terre ne l’intéressait plus. Il voulait autre chose, quelque chose de plus grand, de plus éblouissant. Il voulait conquérir les cieux, en commençant par le Soleil. Le roi Icare regroupa tous les citoyens qui étaient sous son pouvoir et leur ordonna de détruire toute la végétation qui se trouvait sur l’île du Minotaure. Une fois l’île dépossédée de toute verdure, il fit construire une tour qu’il ne cesserait jamais d’agrandir afin de toucher le Soleil. Son peuple travaillait sans cesse, nuit et jour, pour élever la tour. Au bout de plusieurs années, la tour était si grande que l’on n’en voyait pas le haut. Icare y montait tout les jours au couché du Soleil comme pour lui promettre qu’un jour il le rejoindrait. Un soir, sa femme le rejoignit afin de le pousser à arrêter cette folie. Elle lui dit d’une voix douce et mélodieuse :

« - Mon chéri, tu es aujourd’hui le roi le plus puissant que la terre ai jamais portée. Tu pourrais être heureux comme pour tes premières années de règne. Ton peuple souffre de ta folie. Arrête. Redescend de cette tour et régnons sur la terre, elle est assez vaste. Les Dieux ont créés les Hommes pour qu’ils restent sur la terre. Si le Soleil est intouchable c’est qu’il doit en être ainsi. »

Icare, n’acceptant pas cette vision des choses répliqua :

« - Si les Dieux ont mis le Soleil hors de notre porté, c’est pour que l’on essaye de l’atteindre justement, et dépasser notre condition de simple mortel. Il est de mon devoir et de mon destin d’atteindre les cieux. Mon peuple sera ravi de ces souffrances quand ils obtiendront le Salut des Dieux. Regarde cette boule d’or, si éblouissante que l’on ne peut la regarder de face. Comment peux-tu rester insignifiante à cela? »

Comprenant qu’elle n’aurait aucune chance de le faire changer d’avis, sa femme redescendit et le laissa seul, tout en haut de la tour. Icare, fasciné par le Soleil se force à le regarder, même avec la douleur que cela lui procure. Il en devient aveugle. Il avance alors, tend son bras pour le toucher avec ses doigts. Pris dans son élan, il glisse et tombe dans la mer qui bordait la plus haute tour jamais construite sur terre.


End file.
